the bat and the demon
by Tyrantking9002
Summary: When there is a riot at Ahrkem and a mysterious man appears, what will happen when he is looking for someone who has dangerous tech? Will Batman stop this man, or will they team up to stop a dangerous threat?


**The Bat and the demon**

 **I know, a batman fanfiction. I love Batman, he is arguably the best DC hero. As always, I own my characters and DC owns all of their shit.**

 **Ch.1** A new monster in Gotham

 **Somewhere deep in Arhkem**

Chaos, that is what consumed Arhkem Asylum. Guards were trying to stop the inmates from destroying everything. In the mist of the huge war, a man in the shadows was observing the onslaught.

"This isn't good," the man said. "Arhkem hasn't had a riot for over eight years. Oracle, I need you to find the quickest route to intensive lock-up." Oracle, the well-known Bat-girl; now crippled, is the assistant to Batman; the world's best detective. Batman, the alter ego of high class billionaire Bruce Wayne, went to Arhkem Asylum to help stop the prison riot that accrued only a few hours prior. What was strange about the riot is that not caused by the only known villains that were in Arhkem was Aswald Cobblepot, a small man who is known as the Penguin who is a dangerous opposite of Bruce except he doesn't have a costume, Killer Croc, a man who has a medical disorder that caused him to have skin that made him look like similar to a Crocodile, and the Joker, a madman who fell in a chemical deposit on accident and turned bat-shit crazy because of it and now has a strange obsession for Batman. The Penguin wasn't taking credit for the riot and Killer Croc was in the basement, leaving the Joker, who was in intensive lock-up.

As Batman was walking through the hallway, he heard growling coming from a hall that went to the restrooms. "Bat-man, there is a ventilation shaft near the restrooms near you that can take you straight to lock-up." Oracle said, getting Bruce's attention. "That is the closest route to you, many other routes would be through a LOT of Penguin's men." Batman walked through the hall to the restrooms and the growling grew even more violent and louder.

"Oracle, do you have tabs on Penguin?" Batman asked, opening the vent. Oracle checked every camera she could find that the penguin was on his way to where the Joker was locked up. Just as she found him, one of his men looked up and saw the camera. He took a gun from of the dead guards and took a shot at the camera.

"He's on his way to the Joker, and he is closing in." She said, trying to find a different camera. Just then, when she got into the restroom camera feed that should be near Batman, she saw nothing but pitch blackness. The camera wasn't off and the visuals shouldn't be off as well. When she was about to saw something, an orange smile stretched itself across the camera feed and a pair of eyes came out of nowhere. Laughter was heard and the camera was turned to the view of the cafeteria, which was filled with rioters and gunfire.

"Batman, there is something in the restrooms near you. I don't know what it is but, it switched my view to a different camera feed…" Oracle said, switching through the camera feed. "Damn, I can't get back to that camera feed." Batman opened the vent and turned to the restrooms near him, readying a bat-arang. "Batman, you need to get to the Joker first, one camera isn't that important." Oracle said, trying to reason with Batman. Just then, something can be heard from the restrooms, something like a soothing voice.

" _Bruuuuce. Bruuuuuce. Come here, BATMAN!"_ The voice called out. Strange darkness consumed the restrooms and a hand was gesturing for the hero to come near. " _IIIIII ssaaaaiiiiiid COME HERE_!" Just as the voice yelled those last two words, multiple hands came out of the darkness and grabbed Batman and yanked him in.

In the darkness, mummering and the occasional laughter can be heard. It was like Batman was literally pulled into another world that wasn't his own. "Batman, Batman, Batman." Someone said, tauntingly. "The man who has lost his parents, a legend amongst people. Which do you go by: _Batman_ , or _Bruce_?" A darkened figure was walking around Batman, almost taunting him. Batman stood his ground, reading the man's movements. Just then, "Batman or Bruce" was repeated over and over by the mummering.

"Doesn't matter anyway, _he_ is already back. Let's see how can win; a couple of monsters who can induce fear in the hearts of the living, fighting like their lives depended on it." The figure said, getting up in the hero's face. Batman tried to grab the man, but his hands went straight through him. "See you Batman, well…at least by _his_ standards." Just then, Batman was back at the asylum, in the middle of unconscious inmates. He looked around and everything looked normal, nothing looked out of place aside from the inmates being knocked out. Batman walked out and heard someone yelling, it sounded _VERY_ close.

"DAMN IT! Max, we need to find out where he is." Someone said, obviously pissed off. "That MOTHER-FUCKER has meteor one-five-one. If this place has something that can be mixed with it, who KNOWS what horrors he can create." There was a loud explosion and an inmate was sent flying. "Max, can you tell me where the hell we are?"

"Listen, if you can get me to a computer, I can tell you our location." A robotic voice rang out, sounding like it knew what to do. Batman tried to find out who these people was, but they were gone to second he got around the corner. He went back to the vent and made his way to intensive lock-up, which had a well-guarded. Batman destroyed a loose part of the vent he was in and spooked a few of the guards.

"BATMAN!" One of the guards yelled, more relieved than scared, but scared none the less. "Oh, thank God it's you. Do you have any clues in how this happened?"

"I'm working on it, I have suspected it may be the Joker since the Penguin isn't taking any responsibility on this riot starting." Batman said, turning around and walking to the mad clown's cell. Just then, laughter grew louder and more maniac-like when Batman drew near. He examined the door and saw that Joker didn't have any plan on Batman's side of the door. He used his detective scanner, a visual analyzer that is similar to that of an X-ray and other items used to examine crime scenes. He saw that the Joker had a bomb in the room, probably there to kill anyone who came in. Batman opened the small grate officers used to bring prisoners food and pointed a device called the disrupter, a device used to cause weapons and bombs to become unusable, and got rid of the bomb's threat. The bomb exploded safely and Batman opened the door. Joker was basically laughing his ass of while rolling on the floor.

"I _knew_ you were going to come back for more Batman." Joker said, getting up. The Joker took a swing at the bat detective and only got thrown across the cell. He grabbed a chair and sat down in it, smiling a loony grin.

"So, _what_ brings the _big bad bat_ back here?" The Joker asked, trying to exaggerate the words. Batman took a chair and sat down in front of the crazy clown.

"Isn't it you who started the riot outside?" Batman asked, leaning forward. The Joker looked confused and looked at his wrist like he had a clock on it and looked at the calendar that was in his room. After a bit, he started to laugh.

"A _RIOT_?!" He exclaimed, holding his sides. "I have planned on doing _that_ in a few months Bat-sy! Have you been reading the script beforehand?" Just then, there were explosions from the hallway. The Joker was about to get up, but Batman was already out the door and had it shut before he could react. The Joker started laughing like he was gassed with an unhealthy dose of laughing gas. Batman looked over and saw that the Penguin was walking down the hallway with a 8 foot mech suit right behind him.

"Well, look who FINALLY showed up!" The small man exclaimed. "It's the _FLIPPIN'_ Batman. Here to ruin me little meetin' with th' Joker?" The mech unit walked forward with everyone questioning where it came from.

"Where did you get the robot Cobblepot? The asylum never has had it before." Batman asked, walking past the guards. The Penguin smiled, just like he saw a huge gift made just for him.

"I bought it jus' about a second ago off'a this remarkable scholar." The bald man said, getting a rocket launcher from one of his men. "The man about a million a' 'em with 'm. Didn't ask where he got 'em, nor the bloody 'ell do I care. Now boys, KILL THESE BASTARDS SO I CAN KILL THE JOKER!" The men then took fire on everyone in sight. Batman, being a few steps ahead, threw a smoke bomb in front of the guards, making everyone miss their aim.

With the fact that the Penguin's men couldn't tell where the policemen where, Batman took the guards to the vent and told them to use it and go around, getting the thugs from behind. The guards didn't even question it, Batman knows how to deal with these men. Batman used one of the gargoyles that was conveniently in the hall to see what to do. Batman saw that it was about thirty of the Penguin's goons, Penguin himself, and the mech suit. The robot was going to be hard, but if he is quick, he could get rid of the men before taking out the robot.

Batman grappled to another gargoyle and took one of the men that was on his own in the back of the huge group. He grabbed the man by the neck and grappled up, he tied a rope to the man's leg and released him. The man screamed as he dropped back down. Everyone looked back and was surprised by the fact that someone was grabbed from right under their noses. Some men were so shocked by the man being RIGHT there and upside down and it could have them; they unconsciously and unknowingly walked right into the smoke from before. Batman grappled to one of the gargoyles and dropped silently into the smoke and took out the men in there without anyone being the wiser.

"What 're you DOING!" Penguin yelled, angry at his men. "Shoot 'im down. _You_ , come with me." The Penguin and the mech went for the Joker. Batman threw another smoke grenade at the Penguin's goons and jumped waited a second before the bomb exploded to quickly get to Penguin. He flew down and the bomb exploded into smoke, causing the goons to shoot in random directions. He took one goon and punched him in the gut, knocking him out; Batman then grabbed another goon and basically tossed him into a small group of other men and swiftly gave an uppercut to another goon. Before Batman could do anything else, there was an explosion. He looked over and saw that Penguin was about to open the door to the Joker's room.

"WHAT THE BLOOMY 'ELL?!" Penguin exclaimed, walking backwards. "WHERE THE BLOOMY 'ELL IS THE BLOOMY JOKER!?" Batman went up to one of the gargoyles to examine what to do. The Penguin went into the room and tried to see if he can find the Joker if he was hiding. The Penguin yelled and walked out angrily, angered by something.

"COME ON BOYS! WE'RE GONNA GET THE BLOODY 'ELL OUT OF ARHKEM!" Penguin yelled, walking off. The mech suit turned around and followed the Penguin out of the hallway. Batman flew into the room and saw a huge hole in the Joker's room and examined the room. By the way the debris is scattered about, the explosion was made from a bomb that was just outside the room. Someone must have wanted to get into this room. There was a small spatter of blood scattered in the corner of the room, indicating a fight of sorts, but looking further, Batman deduced it was caused by the explosion. The blood was ONTOP some of the debris, and it looked like someone, probably the Joker, was bleeding after the explosion and was in the room. There were multiple shoe imprints, but they were different; each looked like they came from at least _one_ of _four_ separate shoes; one was from the Penguin walking around, another was noticeably from the Joker's shoes, another was from Batman, but another was from an unknown person. The shoe imprints of the unknown person indicated that it was a man' someone who is either in their latter twenties or early thirties, obviously fit by how the imprint isn't as deep as the Joker's or Batman's.

Batman examined the blood, it looked like the bleeder was walking half-way out before the bleeding stopped. Someone must have bandaged the wound, but who would have the material to stop bleeding and also KNEW someone was going to get hurt in the explosion. Batman was unable to find any handprints that wasn't the Penguin's; but he could find some saliva on the ground near the turned over chair that was in the middle of the room. Batman took out a cotton swab from his utility belt and tried to take some of the spit up. By the indication of the feet in the debris, it looked like the Joker and the unknown man was standing still and the Joker must have punched the unknown man in the face. Before Batman could get up, he saw a card onto the rubble. He picked it up and saw that it was a business card from a "Wandy and Wondy's Wacky Whist full get-a-way."

"Oracle, can you get anything for a "Wandy and Wondy's Wacky Whist full get-a-way?" Batman asked, putting the card in an air-tight bag and putting it away for later. Oracle replied with an "Okay" while Batman heard her typing away on the Bat computer. Batman walked out of the room and went to try and hunt down Penguin again, he couldn't have gone THAT far. When he got to the other end of the hallway, he saw that a shadow was moving without anyone to cast it. He looked over and saw that someone was running around in what looked like a camera room. He used his crippling hook to zoom himself up and saw that there was a man in a tuxedo messing around with a small device.

"Okay Max, you've convinced me." He said to himself. "We'll help out the men here, _THEN_ we'll stop Alexander." The man put the device on his face and sighed. A strange tail appeared from the bottom of his shirt and sniffed the air as it circled the man's legs. The tail started growling as it went all the way to the man's ear. It gestured itself in the way to tell the man to look in a certain direction.

"We need to go you parasite." The man said, walking to the door out of the camera room. "Didn't Prex sell a fucking one of his mechs to someone?" The man tensed up and started running out of the door and started to look around. "Max, which way?" He asked, putting his finger to the small device.

"Left, I'm calibrating the mech's special electric-magnetic force." The device said. The man ran left and was out of sight before Batman was able to get back on the ground.

"Hey Batman, Penguin is in the lobby with the weird robot, he has a LOT of men with him." Oracle said before gasping. "Batman, my dad's there, can you hurry? They are going to kill all of the cops there." Batman ran like his pants was on fire and his life depended on it.

 **3 minutes later**

"OI!" Cobblepot yelled, looking around. "What do ya' think is the big idea?" A man in a tuxedo randomly appeared and started to fight everyone who was working with Cobblepot. But he was mainly targeting the robot suit. "C'MON MEN! IT'S JUST ONE MAN! WHAT THE IS WRONG WITH AL'A'YA?!" The tuxedo man threw a three foot-sized piece of debris that was a part of a wall at Penguin, causing him to fly back with the debris hurting the hell out of him. The robot opened it's chest and out came is what looked like a laser-like weapon; ready to fire. The man saw it and looked around, before the weapon fired, the man grabbed a shield decoration that was conveniently on the ground.

When the laser hit the shield, it was redirected to the ceiling. Batman got on the scene and was almost hit by the laser due to him being on a gargoyle. Batman scanned the robot and saw that a joint was exposed and it looked like it was ready to fall apart at any time. He glided down to inspect the joint further, it was too dangerous to stick his hand in there and yank it out. However, it was safe enough for some explosive gel. Batman grabbed his explosive gel, a gel that can be detonated and used like a bomb that Batman uses to get tough walls out of the way and stop certain bad guys. Batman sprayed some of the explosive gel and crippled away before he was noticed.

The laser stopped firing and it looked like it over-heated with all the smoke that was coming out of the weapon. Just then, Batman detonated the gel and the robot fell down and was unable to get back up. The tuxedo man went up to the robot and tore the machine to pieces. There was a man inside and he was yanked out forcefully.

"You ain't gonna be causing any trouble anymore." The man said before tossing the man with one hand. The tuxedo man went up to the Penguin and picked him up.

"Yo, small fry, where is the man who sold you that mech suit?" The man asked, shaking the small man. Cobblepot was groggy but he was still coherent.

"Piss off, ya' wanker." Cobblepot said, shaking his head. The bigger man shook his head and frowned. The man tossed Cobblepot in the air and punched him straight into the ground the second he was close to the man.

"Tell me, or you will be going to be living in a jar." The man said, grabbing Penguin. The Penguin was in pain, but he was trying to not act scared.

"I-I-I-I-I-I DON'T KNOW!" The Penguin said, flinching. "I only bought the 'bot and he was gone with the rest of 'is army." The man shook Penguin even more violently.

"HOW MANY WERE THERE!?" The tuxedo yelled, angry. "Do you have ANY idea what that guy is going to do to your world once he finds enough people?" Just then, Batman threw a bat-arang at the man. The bat-arang only got stuck in the man's head, but his only reaction was releasing Cobblepot in the pain of the bat-arang getting lodged into his head. He yanked the small item and looked at it before throwing it on the floor. The man screamed in pain as Batman went to Cobblepot. Batman knocked him out with a head-butt and handcuffed him.

"DAMN IT ALL!" The man said, holding his head and turning around in pain. He noticed Batman, he held his head and grumbled. "Dressing up as Batman isn't going to fool anyone dude." That's when he lowered his hand, Batman noticed that his head was healed, even though it had a Bat-arang lodged in it a moment ago.

"Who sold the Penguin that robot?" Batman asked, putting Cobblepot on a chair and kicking it towards the police. The tuxedo man sighed and put his hands on his sides.

"A man named 'Bing Blango,' the fucker is a dangerous crime lord who is wanted in many worlds." The tuxedo man said, looking around. "I need to find him and a couple of other men, but I can't do that if I'm in an insane asylum talking to a man pretending to be a famous hero. Now, step aside." Batman stayed where he was and the man in the tuxedo grew mad. The man drew near the caped crusader, but he looked too exhausted to do any far traveling.

When the man got to Batman, he tried to uppercut the hero, but Batman backed up slightly and sprayed him with a little bit of explosive gel. Batman grappled to a gargoyle after he threw a smoke bomb down. The man walked out of the smoke and looked at Batman angrily. He leaped straight at Batman, but was thrown back when the bat detonated the explosive gel. The man hit the ground hard and was knocked unconscious.

"God…dammit." The man said with his eyes going in circles. Batman called the Batmobile to the front doors of the asylum and put the man in it, after tying him up of course.

 **Half an hour later**

Batman was able to stop the remaining rioters in Ahrkem. He picked up all of the robot he stopped and he stashed it in the storage unit of Batmobile. Batman got in the car and drove off, back to the Bat-cave. He noticed that the mysterious man was still knocked out, which he was secretly relieved about.

"Batman, I've been doing a forensic analysis on this man, nothing comes up on him." Oracle said, a screen coming up on a side of the window. "No criminal record, no job record, I can't even get a nick-name of him."

"Don't worry Oracle, just get the containment ready and we'll get him to talk after he comes to." Batman said, getting even closer to the bat-cave. "And don't worry, Gordon is doing okay; shaken a little, but okay." Oracle looked happy, she worries about her father, and he worries about her just as much.

"Thank you, Batman." Oracle said, smiling. As Batman drove closer and closer to one of the entrances to the bat-cave, the more he wondered about the strange man he grabbed. Who is he? Where did he come from? What did he mean by "finding enough people?" He only hopes that he could get some answers when he gets to the bat-cave.

 **What do you think? Reviews and the like are appreciated. I thought of this a while back and now that I have a computer again since the LAST one wanted to be an asshole, I thought that making this would be a nice change of pace.**


End file.
